Everything I Thought I Knew
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Summery: Exams, papers, parties… Over two thousand miles away from everything you knew in High School… What happens when our favorite Grey’s Anatomy cast all end up in at Dartmouth. AU. MerMark. College and on fic.
1. Leaving Seattle

She woke up early unable to sleep with all the excitement going off in her head. Finally giving up sleep, she kicked back the covers tuning the side lamp glancing at the clock to see it was only three in the morning. Her eyes traveled around the room that she had pretty much all packed up over the last couple weeks. Most of her stuff was already in the moving van probably halfway to New Hampshire by now along with her car. A single suitcase sat by her bedroom.

She showered and changed into an outfit she had left out of the suitcase. Grabbing the suitcase, she left the room. She hurried down the stairs trying no to make any noise with the suitcase on the way. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the light in the kitchen was on.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to see Richard drinking coffee.

"My step-daughter is going away to college. Did you think I would sleep all night?" He chuckled. "I've already called the airline once and checked it three times online." She giggled at her step-father's anxiety as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you think I would?" She sighed settling into a seat. "I can't believe it's really here."

"Me neither." He sighed putting his cup in the sink. "You're flight is at six thirty. Believe me I've checked."

"Well we have to pick up George too."

George O'Malley was her best friend that she met soon after she moved to Seattle when she was four. They were heading off the Dartmouth together.

"I know." He said.

"I'm going to go put the suitcase in the trunk." She called back as she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we even have to be up?" Ronny mumbled walking down the stairs.

"Because you're brother is going away to college," Louise snapped as she walked by laying her hand on her son's back. George was staring out the window waiting for Meredith to get there. The truth was he was getting annoyed with his family this morning. Ronny and Jerry were constantly complaining and making fun of him. His mother, Louise, was being overprotective. His father, Herald, was making those annoying man to man comments from across the room.

"So what?" Jerry said. "He'll be back in two years."

"I'm going to medical school. You know eight years." George snapped looking at his brother.

"Oh, I know what you applied for. How long you're going to last is different." Jerry smirked. George rolled his eyes turning back to the window.

"And always be nice to women." Herald added to a previous comment.

"I know, Dad. I get it." He sighed.

"What wrong, Georgie?" Louise asked stroking his back.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm just… nervous or something." The car pulled up in front of his house. "Mer's here." He said standing up throwing his backpack onto his back.

"Oh, my you're really going." Louise cried throwing her arms around him.

"I know. I'll call and visit and all." George said hugging her and kissed her cheek. He tried to pull back but she wouldn't let go. "Mom."

"Louise, time to let go." Herald said touching her should. She nodded letting go of her youngest son. "We'll be hearing from you, son?"

"I'll call." He hugged his father before opening the door. Louise stepped out after George and the others followed. "Hey Mer." Meredith was standing by the street waiting for him.

"Hey Everyone."

"How are you, Dear?" Louise asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same." Louise shrugged. "Now you be good you too."

George nodded kissing her cheek. "I'll see you guys." He stepped off the stairs and started towards the car.

"Now, don't go and get some STD." Ronny yelled.

"No, Ronny. You actually have to be getting laid to get one of those." Jerry said causing both the boys to start laughing.

"Shut up." George yelled getting in the car. "You too, Mer." He called noticing she was laughing as she got in beside him.

"Sorry." She giggled. George waved to his family as they headed down the street.


	2. Finally There

"Oh my god," George sighed as he got out of the taxi. "I can't believe we finally made it." After so long on a plane then the thirty minute taxi ride, he was so tired.

Meredith sighed looking at the townhouse Ellis and Richard had brought them. "We're in college."

"Let's go." He said pulling her towards the house. She laughed as he almost tripped getting to the steps.

"You can be such an idiot."

"Shut up." He said hitting her arm lightly as Meredith dug the keys out of her pocket. She found them and opened the door.

"It looks good." She said looking around the townhouse. George nodded. She flopped back on the couch onto her back.

"Time to sleep?" He asked falling beside her.

"Nope. We have to get over to campus to pick up our books and such." She groaned rolling over on her stomach. "Books. I wish I wasn't saying that word."

"What happened to we're in college! Yay!" He said getting up as she glared at him.

"I'm glad we're on our own but papers, work… ugh. Not ready for that." She stood up. "Come on let's go." She said grabbing her sunglasses. "I'm going to the store after so get your own car."

He nodded locating the keys before following her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into one of the buildings with George in tow. She glanced around as they walked up to the tables sitting in front of the door.

"Hi, name?" An older looking woman said.

"Meredith Grey."

"Are you picking up your books?"

"Yes, I already paid."

"Alright, Margie, Meredith Grey's books." She called to a younger woman. Margie nodded and disappeared into a room, soon returning with a box.

"Grey?" She asked putting the box on the table. Meredith nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled politely picking up the box.

"George O'Malley's books." The older woman called to Margie again. Margie sighed and disappeared returning with a similar book.

"Thanks." George said lifting his box and following Meredith out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George!" She yelled as she walked in the door holding a bag in each hand.

"Hey." He said walking down the stairs.

"Go get some groceries." She called walking into the kitchen and began unloading the things. "You know that store right off campus?"

George nodded as he walked in setting the things on the counter.

"Obviously near a college. The cashier said that the alcohol goes like that." She snapped her finger for emphasis. "What were you doing up there?"

He shrugged. "Watching TV and unpacking my room."

She finished putting the things away and sighed. "Well, that's it."

"We need to get jobs."

She scoffed. "We just got here and you're talking about jobs."

"I'm just saying. We start school in a week. We need to get some way to make money."

Meredith popped a grape in her mouth. "We have classes. We should at least see how much our schedule permits before we get jobs. We have plenty of time." She patted his back and walked out.

"We don't have plenty of time." He followed her. "We start school in a week."

She fell back on the couch holding a bowl of grapes. "I know, George." She turned on the TV. "We'll be fine."

"I know we will be fine. But we'll be sitting on a hundred grand or more of loans by the time we end medical school…"

"I don't want to think about student loans or jobs right now." She sighed looking at him. "Look, George, our parents are getting us started. We need to do our part by being a student. We'll get jobs once we find out papers and how long our morning classes run."

He sighed and sat beside her. "I just don't want to be one of those people trapped under two hundred grand of loans."

"That's why we worked so hard for our scholarships and like I said, our parents are starting us out. They won't let us crash and burn financially. Now, shut up and let me watch TV."


	3. First Day

_A week later…_

"Meredith?" George said from outside the bathroom door. He rested his head on it to see if he could hear anything. "Mer?"

"What George?" She said pulling the door open.

"Jeez, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Richard is on your phone." He handed her the phone. She sighed.

"Thank you." She shut the door to the bathroom putting the phone to her ear. "Good Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready." She answered putting some mascara on.

"George said you were taking forever."

"I've been in here for ten minutes. He's just being over dramatic." She rolled her eyes in the mirror throwing the make-up back into her bag. Her make up was done lightly.

"Are you ready for today?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Nervous?"

"You better believe it." She walked out and into her room. "Is mom is surgery?"

"She was paged last night so I told her just to sleep there so she wouldn't risk it on the roads."

"I'll call you after classes, alright?"

"Yep. Love you."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye.

She hung up and quickly got dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the large room and looked around at the 'stadium-like' seating. There were about twenty people already in there but she figure tons more would be coming in. George walked in behind her.

"Where do you want to sit?" He whispered. She shrugged and walked to the middle row and sat down. He sat beside her.

That morning she had seemed to feel so nervous but now… it wasn't that bad. She glanced around with confidence that she didn't know how she had. She wasn't a meek, little girl that would sit quietly in the back of the class chewing on pencils. She was the type of girl who held her own. She spoke up for herself and wasn't afraid of what people would think. After all, to survive with Ellis Grey, it was essential. But at the same point, new situations made her uncomfortable.

There were a couple people sitting on the opposite side of the room and one boy down in front. She watched as a couple of people walked in chatting about something. They sat two rows down from her and George. She glanced over at George how was fidgeting in his seat.

"Sit still, George." She rolled her eyes and looked at the door again as a guy walked in. He looked around and sat the row below her. About thirty more people entered and took seats. She had lost interest in the door and was talking to George some. Her eyes wondered to the door again after the conversation ended. Five people walked in talking. The two girls were talking the most as they climbed up to one of the top rows. The three guys glanced at Meredith and George as they walked by, but Meredith had already lost interest again and began talking to George again. Someone came and sat down beside Meredith. Meredith turned to look who it was to see an Asian woman with long wavy hair.

"Hey." She said noticing Meredith was looking at her.

"Hey." Meredith said back. "Meredith Grey."

"Christina Yang."

"George O'Malley." George said from beside Meredith.

"What are here for?" She asked.

"We're here for medical. You?" Meredith answered.

"Same. What are you looking into?" She asked.

"Surgery." George and Meredith said at the same time.

"Me too," Christina nodded and looked around. "A lot of people."

Meredith nodded looking around locking eyes with one of the guys that had walked in moments earlier with the two talkative girls. She figured they were older since they all already knew each other, but she wasn't sure. She turned back and talked to Christina and George.


	4. Meet The Neighbors

She got back to the house before George since her classes finished before his did. The house was quiet as she walked into the kitchen as she dialed a number on her phone.

After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, Mer. How was your first day?"

"Good. It was good."

"I'm glad." He said. The doorbell rang. "What was that?"

"The doorbell." She answered walking to the door. "Hold on." She opened the door putting the phone to her chest. "Um, hi." She said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," The guy said back giving her a smile. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's fine. Wait, you're in some of my classes."

"I am? You go to Dartmouth?"

"Yeah. It's my first year. What about you?"

"My 2nd year of med school." She nodded.

"So, ah, what do you need?"

"Oh, um, one of my roommates was wondering if you have any flour. He's kind of a dweeb and cooks like all the time."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, hold on." She walked back inside the house leaving the door open bringing the phone to her ear. "Richard, I'll call you back in a minute."

"Yeah sure."

She hung up and grabbed the bag of flour before walking back out. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took it.

"Sure."

He turned to leave. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, Meredith."

"Mark." She smiled at him before shutting the door and walking back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I met the neighbor." She said to George.

"Who?" He asked taking a bit of pizza.

"Mark. I don't know his last name but he's a 2nd year med student at Dartmouth. He's in one of our classes."

He nodded.

"He had a roommate who he says is kind of a dweeb, but I think he has more than one. He's hot too. That's a plus."

"I've got to make some guy friends." He moaned. "And you have to make some girl ones." He sighed. "You want pizza?"

"Sure." She sighed. "I'm going to go for a swim."

"Mer, it's September and we're in New Hampshire."

"It's a heated pool. Don't worry. I won't get hypothermia."

"Who has a heated pool in New Hampshire?" George mumbled.

"We do, get over it." She smirked and climbed the stairs.

She soon returned as he hung up the phone.

"Pizza will be here in thirty." He looked at him. "See you know you shouldn't be swimming if you have to wear that."

She looked down at her black lounge pants, matching jacket, and bikini underneath. "I'm weird I get it. Shut up."

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Call for me when it gets here."

"Will do." He walked into the living room as Meredith headed into the backyard. There was a fence about five or six feet tall. There was a deck with stairs that led down to a concrete path laid on the green grass of the backyard. It was a big enough backyard with the pool right in the middle. Two feet of concrete pathway were on each side of it. The pool was already filled.

Throwing her towel on the chair, she walked over to a box that protruded from the grass and hit the button to turn on the heater. As the water heated up, she went onto the deck and grabbed skimmer for the pool. Hearing the screen porch open on the deck beside her, she glanced over. The fence was a little lower than the height of the deck, so it was easy to look over at the deck of the next door neighbor. Mark walked out carrying a plate. He didn't notice her as he pulled the top of the grill up. The flame flared up as he threw some steaks, it looked like, on it.

She smirked. "I thought your roommate cooks?" She said pulling the tarp off the trunk full of pool stuff. He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked over.

"He does, but I grill."

She giggled. "Whatever you say."

"What are you doing?" He looked back over as he shut the lid to the grill.

"Going for a swim."

He laughed. "In New Hampshire?"

"What is with everyone thinking that you can swim in New Hampshire in a heated pool?"

"I don't know maybe because it's New Hampshire."

"It's called a heated pool." She walked down to the pool and skimmed all the junk out of it. "Don't you have to go finish cooking?"

"Nah, Burke will finish."

"Burke? You're roommate?"

"One of them."

"How any do you have?"

"Two. You?"

"One. All of them 2nd year med students?"

"Yeah. Derek and Burke. Is your roommate a first year too?"

"Yep, George."

"A dude. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Just met and already talking about boyfriends. Not very subtle."

"Subtle was never my strong suite."

She laughed. "No, he's not my boyfriend. Now if you don't mind, I am going to take a swim in my heated pool in New Hampshire."

He laughed and went back to grilling as she unzipped her jacket and threw into onto the chair with her towel. She took her pants off shivering slightly as the cool air blew against her. He couldn't help but looked back over as she adjusted the bottoms around her butt. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, she's hot." He said to himself.


	5. Not Able To Be Tied Down

Unwilling to leave the warm water for the cold air, she continued to swim breaking the surface. She quietly gasped for air dipping under to get the hair out of her face.

"Meredith!" George's voice came from the porch door.

"What?" She called back as her jaw quivered slowly as the cool air blew on her.

"Pizza's here!" He yelled back. Sighing, she unwillingly pulled herself from the water quickly wrapping herself in the towel to escape the breeze on her bare stomach. Gathering her clothes, she walked up to the deck glancing over at Mark's house to see him talking to two other men who she presumed to be his roommates.

"Good luck with the grilling, Mark." She yelled reaching the door. His back was towards her as he leaned on the rail. He turned to see her.

"Did you have a good swim?"

"A swim in New Hampshire in September… what's not to love?" She giggled as she disappeared in the house. "Hey, I'm going to go change."

"Okay."

When she came back down in sweats and a white camisole, she found George on the couch trying to find something to watch.

"Oh crap, I forgot to turn off the heater."

"You want me to get it?" He asked.

"No, I got it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who was that girl?" Derek asked sipping his beer as Mark flipped the steak.

"That was our neighbor, Meredith. Hot, right?" Her wagged his eyebrows. "She's a first year student at Dartmouth?"

"In Med school?" Burke asked.

He shook his head.

"Going a bit young, are we?" Derek laughed nudging him.

"First time away from mommy and daddy. Eager to rebel." He laughed to himself. "Who could ask for more?"

In the distance, he could hear the door open next door as he placed the steaks on the plate. Glancing over, he caught a glimpse of Meredith emerging in sweats and a camisole.

"Now, that… that's hot." He heard Derek said.

Watching as Meredith hurried down the steps to the box where the switch for the pool was and turned it off before returning to the deck.

She glanced over catching his gaze which he quickly removed from her back to the steaks. By the time he looked up, she was gone.

"Oh, Mark you got yourself a hot one." Derek laughed nudging him. Mark let out a laugh and nodded.

"You're such a man-whore, Sloan." Burke said.

"I know." He said with pride. "No woman can tie me down. I'm too sexy to tie down."

"More like too addicted to sex." Burke laughed along with Derek. Clicking their beer bottles together they took a long swig. Mark couldn't help but look over at Meredith's house, before turning.

"There done." He announced disappearing into the house for the house for the other guys to follow.


	6. A Jog In The Park

_The next day…_

Meredith woke up late that morning knowing she didn't have classes today. She and George decided to schedule their classes on the same days; Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"George? You home?" She called from the top of the stairs as she came down them.

"In the kitchen," He yelled back. When she walked into the kitchen, he was sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating some cereal.

"What are you doing today?" She asked as she made her way to the coffee pot. He just shrugged shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "How insightful of you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Smartass, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know." She mumbled quietly after a few minutes.

"How insightful of you?" He mocked as she sat down.

She looked at her watch. "I'm going for a jog. Want to come?" He shook his head as she put her cup in the sink. "Okay, suit yourself."

She returned ten minutes later in black running/sweatpants with a white line down them and a white t-shirt. She grabbed her sweatshirt, said bye to George, and headed out. She had started jogging last year in Seattle. School had become hard with trying to get ready for college and all, so she used jogging as a release. In the beginning, she more walked. After a year or so, she could run for five or so miles.

Crossing across to the park that, from what she heard, was quite big and a good spot for runners. Richard had filled her in on all the little things like that after he had gotten back from a business trip. She walked to a bench and stretched her legs out some as she looked around. There was a big fountain near the entrance. Off in the distance, she could see a playground which was crowded with kids. Trees were scattered about and a heavily wooded area was to her right. A concrete path was laid down near the trees; only about four feet of grass separated them.

Letting out a sigh, she began to jog down the path passing a couple of mothers or fathers jogging with their kids in the stroller and a couple of people on their phones, who looked like they were talking to themselves instead of into their Bluetooth headset. Signs were set up along the path marking the miles and half miles. She was just passing the half mile sign when she could feel someone come up close behind her. She figured it was George who sometimes came along with her, but she looked anyway.

"You cook and you run? Must make the ladies go wild." She said.

"I told you I grill. I don't cook."

"Whatever you say."

"And for the record, I do make the ladies go wild. I have to give the credit to my body." She laughed shaking her head.

"So you're one of those guys?"

"What guys?"

"You love yourself a little too much."

He chuckled. "What can I say? But let's not forget about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, look at you, you must make all the guys go wild." She laughed.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Would that be wrong?"

She turned and started jogging backwards. "Maybe a little bit." She smirked before turning and picking the pace up a little bit. He laughed to himself as he picked up the pace.

After a few minutes, he spoke again. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"The one about guys going wild for you."

"That wasn't a question. It was a statement. And I wouldn't answer it even if it was a question." Her phone started to ring in the packet of her sweatshirt. She sighed as she stopped at a bench along the side of the path. Her breathing was a little heavy by now.

"Hello?" She panted as she answered.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice asked.

Meredith laughed. "I'm on my run, Richard."

"I can just call you back after my surgery."

"No, it's fine." She gave a sideways glance at Mark who was jogging in place waiting for her. She wasn't sure why he was waiting for her, but she shrugged it off. She switched ears as she stretched her legs out. "Is Mom doing okay?"

"Yeah, she said she'll call you tonight."

"Uh-huh."

"No classes today, right?"

"Yeah, George doesn't have any either."

"Is he on the run with you?"

"No, he didn't want to."

"Hey, I got to go."

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and slid the phone into her pocket. "What are you doing?" She asked stretching her legs.

"Waiting for you. Who was that?"

"My step-dad." She began running again and he quickly caught up. There were a few minutes of silence. "Where are you from?"

"New York City. You?"

"Seattle."

"Do you like it here?"

"I haven't really been here long, but it's nice to get away from the rain… and my mother."

"Why your mother?"

"You're a med student right?" He nodded. "Then you already know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she went down in the textbooks as Ellis Grey, but she's now Ellis Grey-Webber."

"Your mom is Ellis Grey?"

Meredith nodded. "She wasn't around much… wait, why am I telling you this?" She looked over at him. She sighed as silence fell over them. They were coming around to mile three and a half. The path only went to five, so they were nearing the end. "Who are your roommates?"

"Preston Burke or Burke and Derek Shepherd or Shepherd, Shep, or Derek." She rolled her eyes.

"I think the Derek one was a little implied."

"Well, we don't call Burke Preston. Who's yours?"

Four miles.

"George O'Malley. He's been my best friend since I was ten."

"I've known Derek since Pre-School and Burke since sixth grade."

"You're all med students?"

He nodded. "What program are you going into?"

"Medical, so is George. What are you looking into?"

"Plastic surgery."

"I would have never guessed." She said sarcastically. He laughed.

"That obvious?"

"A little bit."

She could see the end. Her breathing was heavy, but not too bad seeing as she could still talk. Her legs were beginning to cramp up some, but it was manageable.

They began to slow as they came to the entrance.

"I guess I'll see you around." Meredith said as she came to a stop in front of the entrance.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. She felt herself smiling back.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Out Of My Head

She laid in the bathtub. The sweet lavender smell of the bubbles filling her nose. The warm water relaxing her muscles after her jog. Letting her eyes close, she leaned back into the tub further.

There was a knock at the door causing her to jump.

"Yeah?" She called.

"I'm going."

"Where?"

"Store."

"Get tampons." She yelled as he walked away. A smile crept across her face as she mentally counted down.

"NO!" He yelled.

She laughed to herself as she pulled some bubbles closer to herself. She soon heard the front door close and she let her eyes shut again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to think about what to do. For some reason, he couldn't get Meredith out of his head. He was a manwhore. Manwhores don't spend their time thinking about a conversation they had with a woman. But he liked it. He liked talking to Meredith. He enjoyed their jog, and he wasn't sure why.

Getting up, he headed down the stairs where Burke and Derek were sitting.

"Hey." He nodded at them.

"Hey." They both answered staring at the TV. He sat down beside Burke on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. After about five minutes, he got bored, so he headed into the kitchen. Walking over to the sink to get a glass, he glanced out of the window and something caught his eye. Something in the window of Meredith's house. It looked to be her bedroom. She was dancing around with her back to the window in her panties and bra. She pulled on some jeans without stopping her dance.

A smile crept across his face as he watched. She eventually walked out of sight. Shaking his head, he let out a laugh and reached up into the cupboard for a glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and George walked in holding a couple bags in each arm.

"Is there more?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I got them." She headed out to the car.

As she grabbed a couple bags, the door opened and Mark came out. He was holding his car keys and didn't seem to notice her as he walked to his car.

"Hey." She called.

He turned to look. "Hey. You need help?"

"No, I got it." She smiled at him before lifting the bags out of the trunk and headed in. He watched as she disappeared. Sliding the keys into his pocket, he walked across the yard to the car. She soon returned as he grabbed a couple of the bags. "You don't have to do that."

"I have time." He shrugged as she grabbed the last back and led him into the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Work." He said as they entered the kitchen.

"See, Mer, we have to get jobs." George fussed.

"Shut up, George. I told you, we have plenty of time."

"No, Meredith, we don't." George whined putting some groceries away.

Meredith rolled her eyes setting some things down. Turning towards Mark, she smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She walked out with him in tow. "Where do you work?"

"A bar right off campus."

"If only I was 21, I would definitely work there." She sighed.

"How old are you? Eighteen?"

She nodded as they walked to the door. "Do you bartend?"

"Yeah, Derek works there too. Burke does proofreads medical lawsuits or something like that." He shrugged. "I should go."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

She nodded before shutting the door. "George, can I bartend?"

"No!" He yelled from the kitchen. She sighed falling back on the couch.


	8. Meet Izzie And Alex

Meredith sat at her desk reading through potential jobs. George had nagged her constantly the night before about it and she had finally gave in. She had class in an hour and has been looking at different jobs in the area for the last hour or so. So far she seen anything from housekeeper to something that sounded like a sex slave. Scrolling down the page, she hit play so a song would begin playing. Continuing to the next page, she let out a long sigh. She was considering witnessing at a local sports bar. It wasn't far from the house or from campus and the ad said they were flexible with hours. Reaching for the phone, she dialed the number on the page.

"Jackson's Sport Bar." A voice came.

"Hi, I saw your ad about needing a waitress."

"Yeah… and you are?"

"Meredith Grey."

"Alright, Meredith Grey, when can you come in for an interview?"

"Ah, I have classes until four, so…"

"How about five?"

"Sounds great… See you then… ah…"

"Mitch."

"Alright, thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mark, Derek," Mitch called from across the room once he saw Mark and Derek coming up from the basement with boxes of various types of alcohol.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mark said once he laid down the cases.

"When do you get out of classes?" He asked.

"Three." They both answered.

"We've got a potential waitress coming in at five."

"Waitress? As in a chick?" Derek asked.

Mitch nodded. "As in a chick."

"Score." Derek said as he gave Mark a high-five.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Straightening her jeans, she walked into the room. Spotting George, who had left the house and hour and a half before her, she headed up to him sliding into the seat beside him. He didn't notice her at first, because he was busy talking to a tall blonde who had sat beside him. Glancing over, he did a double take and smiled.

"Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey."

"Oh Mer this is Izzie. Izzie this is Meredith."

"Hi." Meredith said shaking her hand.

"Hey." She smiled brightly.

"Now, George you and quit nagging me. I got a job interview."

"Where at?"

"Jackson's Sports Bar." She said. "I have to be there at five."

She felt the presence of someone beside her. Turning to look, she notice a guy she had seen but never talk to before. He smirked at her as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Alex Kerev."

"Meredith Grey." She smiled back at him as they shook hands. She noticed Christina taking as seat in front of her. "Hey."

Christina turned to look. "Hey." She nodded back.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

Christina shrugged. "Nothing."

"Want to hang out?"

"And do what?"

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright." She smiled.

Her eyes traveled up to the door as four people walked through. A smile crept across her face that she quickly tried to hide as Mark walked close behind his roommates and some girl she didn't know. Their eyes meet for a second and he gave her a smirk which she returned before turning her attention back to the people around her.

"So, Alex, what are you going into?"

"The Med school."

"Doctor? Hmm. What specialty?"

"Surgery."

"Me, George, and Christina too."

"Oh my god, seriously? Me too." Izzie said laughing. Meredith glanced back at Mark and his group of friends. Their eyes met for a second before Christina called her name.


	9. Jackson's Sports Bar

She pulled on her jeans listening to George whine from the doorway.

"I don't get it." She said turning around to see him. "Why do you even care what your brothers say?"

"Cause they're my brothers."

"Exactly." She pulled her shirt off. "They're your brothers aren't you used to them making your life hell."

"Where did you say you were going anyway?" He asked as she pulled on a different shirt.

"My job interview. I told you. At Jackson's Sports Bar."

"I told you not to bartend."

"I'm not. Waitress is different than bartender." He rolled his eyes. "Christina, Izzie, Alex, and Christina are coming over, remember?"

"Yes, Mer. I remember."

She dug through her closet pulling out her pair of place strapped heels. She put them on and looked at George.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Maybe too hot."

"No such thing."

She headed downstairs with him in tow. "Order pizza when they get here. My usual is fine by me, but I don't care."

"Yes, Mother."

"Shut up." She snapped glaring at him as she opened the front door. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson's Sports Bar was about five minutes away from her townhouse. Getting out of the car, she looked at the nicely kept building. Pulling the door open, she looked around the bar. Dark wood panels made up the walls. Different sports memorabilia decorated them. The bar was clean with black upholstered stools were lined around them. A display of alcohol was line along the wall behind the bar. Booths and tables were scattered around the rest of the floor. There was a stage was on the far wall. Three TVs hung from the bar. One small one pointed towards the bar for the bartenders and two plasma screen TVs for the customers to watch. All around it was a bar atmosphere. She liked it. It wasn't over done or underdone.

She could see no employees around. There were a couple people sitting at tables enjoying drinks and sandwiches. Walking to the bar, she sat down waiting for someone watching the game playing on one of the screens.

"Can I help you?" A voice came. She looked to see a dark brown haired guy in his thirties or forties.

"I have a job interview."

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yes."

"Mitch Rams." He introduced himself with a warm smile as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey Mitch." A voice came from the basement.

"Excuse me."

"Sure." She smiled as he ran down the steps to see what whoever called him needed.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Mitch instructed wiping the bar when he came back.

"Uh… I'm eighteen and I'm a freshman at Dartmouth. I'm going into the medical school… Ah… What else do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"Any experience as a waitress?"

"Some from high school."

They talked a little more about her experience and such.

"Okay… There are only two more things you need to do." She nodded as she grabbed a big circular tray out from under the bar. He set six different shaped glasses on them filled them with water and slid it toward her. "Carry this to table seven."

She glanced around. Table seven was at the furthest corner of the room. Nodding, she picked it up.

"A little higher." He instructed. Nodding, she lifted it to about ear length and carried it towards the table. Successful getting it to the table, she set it down. "Alright… Now, say I want a well done hamburger with onion, pickles, and peppers. I also want a long island iced tea." She nodded. "Meredith how are you doing?"

"Good." She answered a little confused.

"How's your mother?"

"Fine."

"Where do you want to vacation to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere warm."

"What was my order?"

"Hamburger well-done with onion, pickle, and peppers. And a long island iced tea to drink."

He laughed. "Good. I was testing your memory."

She giggled. "Okay."

"When can you start?"

She sat down. "I have classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday ending at four each day."

"Okay how about tomorrow at noon. We'll work out the rest tomorrow."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

"Want to meet the people you'll work with?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

He held the door to the bar open for her and opened the door to the basement for her. It was dimly lit and chilly in the basement. She could hear voices and bottles clicking together as they made their way down the steps.

"Guys?" Mitch called walking around a shelf of bottles. "I'd like you to meet our newest waitress, Meredith Grey." She walked up beside him to see Mark and Derek standing there sorting through different bottles. "Meredith this is Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd."

"You're our neighbor." Derek said dumbly.

"Hey guys." Meredith smiled.

"You guys know each other." Mitch asked

"Well I don't officially know Derek, but I know Mark."

"Good. She's going to work with you guys tomorrow too."

Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was almost 5:45. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home."

"Alright." Mitch said. "We'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Fighting

They had a good time eating pizza, talking, laughing, and watching her mother's video tape. So they were all suspicious when after a phone call her mood changed. Distracted. Not laughing at any of Alex's dirty jokes. And answering every question with a one or two word answer. Staring to the distance and continually excusing herself from the room. Not even George could crack her. After they left, she disappeared into her room.

"Meredith?" He called walking upstairs. "Mer?" Pushing her door open, he found her pulling on her sweatpants. "Where are you going?"

"On a run, I have to clear my head."

"No, Meredith. It's dark. I'm not letting you go out."

"George, please." She said her eyes glistening with tears.

"What's wrong, Mer?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed pushing past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Meredith."

She turned to look at him as a tear rolled off her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it… now. I need to clear my head."

"You can't go for a run now. It's too late."

She sighed and nodded. "I'm going to get some air… outback." She said cutting him off from another protest.

He nodded letting her wrist go and let her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple tears rolled off her cheek as she stared at the pool. The sky was clear. The moon and the stairs shined brightly down. She watched as wind blew ripples across the surface of the water distorting the reflection the moon on the water. A few tears rolled off her cheek now and then as her hair whipped around behind her.

She didn't hear when the door next door opened and closed. She didn't hear the footsteps on their deck or the sound of him lighting the grill. It wasn't until he said something that she even knew anyone else in the world existed in the world.

"So you work at Jackson's now?" He said causing her to jump slightly before looking over. Seeing who it was, she turned her eyes back to where they had previously been. She nodded answering him, but not looking at him again. Silence fell over them for a few seconds. "You okay?" Nodding again, she reached up and wiped the corner of her eyes. "You don't look okay."

She looked at him again resting the side of her head on her hand. Shrugging slightly, she sighed. "I'll be fine."

He leaned on the railing of his deck. His arms crossed as he rested his body weight forward on the railing. "Come on. You can tell me."

"I barely know you." She said smiling slightly.

"Come on."

She sighed. "My mom and I got in a fight. It's nothing new. We fight a lot. I'm not a picture perfect daughter. I can't fill her shoes. We just say things… and they can be hurtful."

Mark took a deep breath. "I think you could fill the shoes of your mom."

"You're just saying that. You don't really know much about me."

"I know you're smart. You're in a higher class than most freshmen are. You're beautiful." She felt herself blush a little. "And you're definitely an interesting girl."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled and sighed. "Thanks, Mark."

"You're welcome, Meredith."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Meredith said walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Meredith."

"Night Mark."

With that she disappeared into the house.


	11. Underestimating The New Girl

She woke up at ten to the sound of her alarm blaring. Groaning, she rolled over and turned it off. Rolling back onto her back she rubbed her eyes trying to adjust them to the light coming in from outside. After a few minutes of tell herself to get up, she lifted herself off the bed and walked across the cold floor to the bathroom.

"Meredith?' He called just as she got into the shower.

"What?" She called back letting the warm water roll off her body.

"When do you have to be into work?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

"Noon, but I'm going to go in early so I can get the feel for things."

"Okay… I'm probably just going to stay around here. You know, work on some papers or whatever."

"Seriously? You haven't gotten a job yet?" She said poking her head out from behind the curtain. "And you were all over me about it?"

"I haven't had time… I'm going to find one today."

She continued with her shower before getting out and going back into her room. Looking in her closet, she was trying to decide what to wear. Mitch had told her just to wear jeans and a bar-appropriate shirt. He told her that Jackson's Sports Bar was completely different between lunchtime and dinnertime. During the day, it was mostly businessmen coming in to discuss business. But by around five-thirty or six the drunks, people trying to unwind after work, and people looking for good sex. Her had advised her that sexy was good, whorish was bad and that she wouldn't want to do with any of the type of people who came in there for some good sex. She took the advice to heart as she pulled out her outfit.

After changing, she hurried downstairs to find George eating in the kitchen.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

She looked at the clock. "In a half an hour." She answered pouring herself coffee. "I'm going to go call Richard."

"Tell him I said hi." He called as she walked out onto the back deck.

"Kay." She answered as she shut the door. Pulling out her phone, she dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Meredith? Hey, what are you doing out of bed? It's only eleven."

She giggled. "I'm not that lazy. Besides I got a job."

"Where at?" He asked.

"A sports bar. And before you go crazy that I'm working a bar. It's a very tasteful environment and I'm not bartending. I'm a waitress."

Richard sighed. "Okay… just be careful."

"I will be." She sighed. "How's mom?"

"She's fine. Listen, Mer. I'm sorry for what she said to you."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Besides I'm used to it." She tried to brush it off.

"I know, but she shouldn't talk to you that way. She loves you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know. I'm going to be careful and do the whole school thing."

"Alright, Mer."

"I guess I should go. And George says 'hi.'

"Tell him I said 'hi' back."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Love you, Mer."

"I love you too." She said before hanging up. Leaning over the railing, she watched the wind blow ripples in the grass as it whipped through her hair.

After about fifteen minutes, she went back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing her coffee that she had gotten at Starbucks on the way to work, she got out of the car. The New Hampshire air hadn't seemed to have warmed up any since earlier that morning. Granted it wasn't exactly summer. Pulling her jacket closer to herself, she headed towards the entrance. When she opened the door, she saw Derek sweeping the floor by the bar.

"Hey, Derek." She said.

"Hey." He looked up at her for a second before continuing his task.

"Oh, Hey, Meredith." Mitch said from behind the bar.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"There's a room near the back that you can put your stuff down."

"Thanks." She headed towards the back.

When she came back, she noticed Mark cleaning some of the tables, but Mitch wasn't in sight. She walked up behind him. "You cook or grill or whatever, you clean, you run… You must be the perfect man."

He jumped at the sound of her voice, but smiled when he noticed it was her. "I can do other things too." He raised his eyebrow. "I can show you if you want."

She rolled her eyes in pretend disgust as she walked back to the bar as Mitch came up from the basement.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"I don't think you can lift this stuff it's a little heavy."

"Hey." She said slightly offended. "I might be a girl, but I make due with what I got."

He laughed. "Then by all means."

She walked behind the bar and downstairs to the basement. The heavy smell of musk and alcohol hung in the air. "What do you need brought up?" She called.

"Three more boxes of the Miller's Light." Mitch answered coming down the stairs. "Third aisle."

Meredith nodded and walked down the third aisle. Boxes beer bottles sat near the back. Each with three dozen bottles a piece. Walking over to them, she studied the box before picking it up. With a small grunt, she picked up a box and headed over to the stairs.

"See, I told you I could handle it." She said to Mitch who was right behind her as they went up the stairs. He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I underestimated you."

"Yes you did." She said triumphantly as she sat the box down with the others. She glanced at Mark who was smirking at her. Giving him a small smirk, she hurried back down the steps for the next box.


	12. Their Game

"So you like working here

"So you like working here?" He asked leaning on the bar. She was standing on the other side organizing the alcohol as Mitch had told her to.

She glanced up and smirked. "I don't know… But I think I could get used to it here." Her eyes scanned the bar to find Derek trying to be inconspicuous about watching them. "I think your friend is stalking you." She said with and amused smirk.

Mark turned his head and chuckled. "Yeah. Ignore him. He has no life."

Meredith giggled shaking her head. "Uh-huh." Pulling out a couple of bottles, she set them on the bar. She didn't notice that when she bent over to put them where they belonged that Mark was watching her butt carefully. "So when does this place actually… come to life?" She asked looking around.

"Not until the after work rush comes in normal. A couple people come in for lunch."

She looked at the clock above the bar. "I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do until then?" With that she walked off.

"I could think of a few things." He mumbled to himself.

"You are such a lucky bastard that you saw her first." Derek said coming up beside him.

"Some guys are just lucky like that, Shep." Mark said with a smirk. "It's a blessing really."

"God, she's hot."

"You know the rules, man. You can't go after a girl until the one who saw her first is completely done."

"There's no rule against looking." Derek said with a smirk. "And I am enjoying the view."

Mark rolled his eyes and glanced back in the direction Meredith had disappeared in.

Ever since they and Burke were freshman in college, they had a… game going between them. They would meet girls, sleep with them, and dump them. It was their release of stress that medical school put on their shoulders. Though they knew that they were using girls, they tried to get away without anyone getting hurt. There were very few times that they did hurt someone. Most everyone on campus knew of their reputations, and most girls got with them to have fun with no strings attached. But as all games had, there were rules. No getting attached. If one guy was pursuing a girl, the other two were not allowed to touch them until they were done with her. There were also rules for special occurrences.

"So you're officially going after her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"It's a shame. Such a shame."

"Here you go, Meredith." Mitch said putting a hamburger on the counter for her to take to a costumer. She picked it up and brought it to the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked. The man smiled and shook his head. "Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

She gave a polite smile and walked back to the bar taking a seat near Mark. "Can I get a water, Mark?"

"I'm a bartender. Not a water-boy."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take a vodka tonic if selling alcohol to a minor makes you feel better."

He got a bottle of water and handed it to her. "One dollar please."

"Shut up."

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were pretty upset last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You get used to it eventually."

"Tell me about it." He sighed.

"Oh please. You have Mommy problems?"

"Daddy problems."

"I got those too."

"My dad wanted me to go into the military like the rest of my brothers."

"You're going to be a doctor. How could he be disappointed in that?"

"How could your mom?"

"She just thinks I'll fail. She's not disappointed in the career I want."

"He just thinks the military is nobler. Everybody in my family had served in a war at least once."

She sighed. "My father…"

"Miss?" The man she had been serving called her.

"Talk to you later." She got up and walked back over to the table. "What can I do for you sir?" Her face held a polite smile.

"Can I get some ketchup?"

"Sure. I'll be right back with that for you."

* * *

She got off before the after-work rush. Mitch wanted her to get used to working there before overloading her with too much work. It was about four o'clock when she announced it was time for her to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Mitch." She called back into the kitchen.

"Bye, Meredith." He yelled back.

"Bye." She gave a short wave to Mark and Derek by the bar before heading to the door.

"Wait up, Mer." Mark called before saying by to Derek and hurrying after her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I'm getting off now too. Want to go get some dinner?"

She looked at him curiously. "If you were hungry, why didn't you eat in there?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want hamburgers and fries. So are you in or not?"

She sighed and nodded. "Sure."

"You make it out to be a chore. You get to go out to dinner with me, a handsome, sex medical student."

"Lucky me." She said sarcastically before looking at him seriously. "I'm not going out with you."

"Did I ask you out? We're going to get dinner as two friends."

"Fine."

* * *

_**Okay, so I purposely made Mark all sweet in Ch. 11. And in this chapter, I purposely made him, Derek, and Preston out to be jackasses. **_


	13. Dinner

They found themselves at a little diner not far from campus

They found themselves at a little diner not far from campus. Most of the employees and customer were college students. They settled across from each other in a booth near the back.

"Hey, Mark." The waitress said coming over.

"Hey." He gave her a short smile.

"Oh, is this your new girl?" She said looking between the two. "She's cute."

"No, ah, we're just friend." Meredith said quickly as she felt her cheeks start to blush.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed."

"It's fine." Mark smirked.

"Well, what can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee please." Mark answered.

"Same." Meredith smiled.

"I bring that right over." With that she hurried away.

"Bring your dates here often?"

He chuckled. "Not really. Jennifer just assumes every girl is my girlfriend."

"Hmm…" She said suspiciously.

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm naturally suspicious."

"I guess it comes with the territory of wanting to be a doctor."

"I'm a far way from being a doctor. You on the other hand are starting your internship in two years. Have any thoughts?"

"Not really. Me, Burke, and Derek are planning to go some place close to home together."

"New York?"

"Maybe. We haven't really put much thought into it. Have you?"

"Not really. Dad's pushing for some place near by, but like I said, it's a long time down the road."

"It goes by a lot quicker than you would think."

"It's eight years."

"You never know what will happen."

"I'm just looking forward to partying for the next eight years… then I'll get serious about… life."

Mark chuckled. "That's pretty much what I've done."

"Mark Sloan did you just admit you're a party boy?"

"Something like that."

"I can't say I wouldn't have guessed that." She giggled.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." He said with a smirk.

* * *

They continued conversation through the whole meal. By the end of the meal, they had flirted and talked about everything from school to their families. What they told each other about their families was vague since they hadn't known each other long.

She gave him a soft smile as he walked her to her car.

"Well, thanks for a good dinner, Mark."

"Anytime."

"Why are you so nice to a freshman that's like seven years younger than you?"

"Well, one, you're only six years younger than me. And two, I like you."

She tried to keep from blushing as she smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later." He gave her his McSteamy smile as she got into the car and started the ignition.

* * *

"George, you here?" She yelled as she walked into the house. Getting no answer, she walked into the kitchen when something outside caught her eye. Pushing the door open, she leaned on the doorframe. "What are you doing out here?"

He turned to look at her as she walked outside. "Hey. Where were you?"

"Checking up on me, O'Malley?"

He smiled at her as he continued to rake the leaves. "Your dad's expecting me to keep an eye on you."

"I went out to dinner with Mark."

"I thought you weren't going to date anyone."

"I'm not." She quickly said defensively. "We're friends."

"Right. A third-year med student is 'friends' with a freshman in college."

"Hey, I take offence to that."

"There's nothing to be offended of." George shrugged.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay. I'll be in soon."

"Let me know if you need anything."

* * *

She settled into the bath letting the hot water and bubbles engulf her. Letting out a sigh, her eyes fluttered shut, and she let her muscles relax back against the back of the tub.

"_I like you." _Mark's words echoed through her head.

For a second, she pondered why the words or Mark at all was even in her head. Groaning, she dipped herself under the water.

* * *

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Derek asked as Mark walked into the kitchen with a paper bag in her arms.

"I went out with a friend then stopped by the liquor store." He shrugged.

"Anyone we know?" Burke asked.

"Just Meredith."

"Ah, you're getting close to getting it." Derek laughed.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

* * *

He pulled the door to the shower shut as the warm water rolled off her body. He ran his hands through his hair causing the dampening hair to go out into all directions.

"_I like you." _

"What do I do now?" He grounded angrily punching the wall.


	14. Cute Couple?

A month later…

_A month later…_

Meredith and Mark had been spending more and more time together. Working at Jackson's Sports Bar had worked our fabulously. School was going just fine. George had picked up a job at a grocery store not far away from their apartment as a cashier. Between the money between the two and what their parents provided, he no longer bugged Meredith about money and working. Meredith and George had also gotten closer to their friends they met in classes especially Meredith and Christina. They found that they were more similar than they had thought. Both had the dream of being surgeons and both had their own ways of showing their feelings and dealing with things. They soon started calling each other their person, because Christina said 'best friend' sounded to preppy and 'cheerleaderish.'

She pulled on a pair of sweat pants listening to George ramble on about something that Christina had said to him.

"George…" Meredith said. "What's your point?"

He opened his mouth to say something but just sighed. "I don't know."

She smiled at him. "Let it go. Christina is Christina."

"She's a bitchy woman on the verge of getting her period." He groaned. "Did I just say that? Oh god, I have to go like… vomit."

Meredith giggled grabbing her sweatshirt. "Want to come on a run with me?"

"With the images going though my head, I wouldn't make it with puking." He said shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

She laughed as she followed him down the stairs. "I've got my phone if you need me." She called as she headed out.

"Have fun." He yelled from the kitchen.

She headed across the street towards the park that had become one of her favorite running spots since she moved there. Standing in the "runner's rest area" not far from the entrance, she stretched her legs out and prepared for her run. It was a nice but chilly day. Her eyes wondered around the park and noticed there weren't many people around. It was nearly noon so most men and woman were at work instead of lounging around that park. She noticed that a few nannies she had seen on her regularly chatted keeping a close eye on the children playing on the playground. Letting out a sigh, she turned her eyes away from them and continued her pre-run stretches.

She bent over grabbing her ankles to stretch her legs and back. Out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her hips. Letting out a loud scream, she jumped to the up position and whirled around. Mark stood behind her with a wide grin laughing to himself.

"Mark!" She yelled slapping his arm. "Don't do that." Her eyes scanned the park noticing people staring at her or laughing at her. "Do you know how many freaks there are out? You could have been a… pervert of something." Mark laughed as she hit him again, and he pulled her into his arms. "On second thought." She continued to struggle to get free. "You are a pervert."

He laughed. "I do believe I am offended."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because your just so damn cute." He said pinching her cheek.

She jerked away. "Get off of me." She giggled trying to pull herself away from him.

"I don't think so." Mark smiled.

"Don't they make the cutest couple?" An elderly couple said walking by.

Mark and Meredith looked at each other and pulled apart. Mark took a few steps away standing awkwardly away from her.

"So, um… let's get running." Meredith said.

"Yeah, we should do that." He said clearing his throat.

They had run the whole track in pretty much silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Sometimes they would glance at each other sideways, but when ever their eyes met they quickly looked away. When they finished they headed back towards their houses still not saying too much to each other.

She climbed the stairs to the front steps to the door before looking back at Mark.

"Thank you for a good run, Mark." She said.

"Right back at you, Mer."

"See you at work."

"Yeah." He headed towards his house. Meredith opened the door to her house and started to step in.

"I'm going to take a shower, George." He heard her yell before the door shut. Taking a sharp breath in, he tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

Pushing the door to his place, he walked in to find Derek sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He mumbled before starting for the shower.

"Whatever." Derek muttered before looking over at him. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Out on a run with Meredith." He shrugged.

"Dude, what are you still doing with her?"

"Nothing. She's just a little harder than I anticipated." He shrugged.

"They why bother. There are plenty of hot girls out there."

"It's no big deal. Its not like I'm dating her." He chuckled shifting nervously. "I'm still me."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Nobody can tie you down."

He chuckled again nodding. "Nobody can tie me down." With that he hurried up the stairs.

He pushed the door tightly shut letting out a long sigh. "Nobody can tie me down." He mumbled before trudging to the shower.


	15. Less Awkward

"Hey." She smiled at him as she walked into the bar. Not many people were there other than them. A few regulars were in their enjoying lunch.

"Hey." He answered as she made her way to where he stood behind the bar. Taking a seat in the barstool directly across from him, she glanced around.

"No Derek?" She asked raising an eyebrow since usually they worked at the same time.

"Nah, he's coming in for the night shift." He shrugged. "Just you and me. Mitch is out running an errand for a couple hours."

"I don't think I can handle that much time alone with you." She smirked at him as he got a fake offended look.

"Meredith Grey, that was so mean." He said before a smile broke across his face. For some reason, whenever he was with her it was harder and harder to fight off a smile no matter the circumstances. A man walked in and took a seat in a booth by the door. "Maybe you should try to do your job instead of trying to harass the very sexy bartender."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet. "You are so full of yourself." She gave him a smile before walking over to the table.

When she returned, she sunk into the barstool and put her head down on the bar. Mark was in storage basement and come back after a few minutes with a case of beer.

"Something wrong, Grey?"

"Nah, just thinking." She sighed playing with a loose peanut shell.

"About?"

As if she'd actually tell him. The truth was he was thinking about him. "Nothing." She shrugged.

"Thinking about nothing?"

"Yeah, well…" She rolled her eyes not able to come up with a valid excuse.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Nah, I'm done thinking. No need to talk about something that doesn't exist."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"So, what did you do today?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." Actually after his shower, he took a nap, had a… dream about Meredith, and was forced back into a shower a bit colder than he normally enjoyed. Then, he had lunch, hung out with his roommates, and headed to work. But he was not about to tell her about any of that.

"Yeah me neither."

"When do you get out of here, Grey?"

"Asking me out, Sloan." She joked as she did often.

"Nah, just want to know."

"Three hours." She stood up and headed back to the table to clear it off. Mark watched her with a small smile as he absently wiped the bar.

--

Three hours passed quickly. Derek walked in just as the crowd was picking up. Mitch wasn't far behind.

"You leaving, Sloan?" She asked as she lifted the bag over her shoulder.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you out." He said grabbing his car keys from under the bar and followed her out. They made it to the car and both stood there awkwardly. "Want to grab some dinner?" He finally got the courage to ask. She flashed him a smile and nodded.

"I'd like that."

They got in their separate cars and headed to an pizza place not far away. They arrived at the same time and headed in. The waitress got them a table, took their orders, and left them alone. At first the silence was uncomfortable. Then Meredith started laughing. He looked at her oddly, but when he laughed, he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing." She said trying to stop laughing.

"What?" He asked again.

"Nothing… It's just… since that person said that… thing." She laughed. "Now, it's a little awkward."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Let's make it not awkward."

"What do you mean, Grey?"

Before she could stop herself, she leaned over the table and kissed him.


	16. Are You Asking Me Out?

"I can't believe I just did that." She said sitting back in her chair as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"No. That… that was good."

She rolled her eyes. "You're my friend… One of my closet friends here. I don't want to ruin that. I shouldn't have jeopardized that. God, I'm so stupid."

"You didn't jeopardize anything."

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry." She continued to ramble as if she didn't hear him. He grabbed her hand causing her to stop.

"I like you, Meredith. I really like you. And I don't usually like a girl like that. What I'm trying to say is… will you go out with me?"

"As in be your girlfriend?" A smirk broke on his face as he nodded. "I thought you didn't do girlfriends."

"For you, I want to give it a try. Will you be my girlfriend, Meredith?"

A smile appeared on her dace. "Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend."

--

She got home and took a shower. By the time she was finished, George had returned from work and was sitting on the couch playing Playstation in the living room. Giving him a smile, she sat down beside him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied. "How was your day?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Good."

"I know that smile."

"What smile?" She tried to hid it and act clueless but couldn't.

"That smile. You either got laid, you won a fight with your mother, or you met a guy."

"Mark asked me out."

"Weren't you already going out?"

"No. Since when do you not keep tabs on my life?"

"Well, you spend so much time with him. I assumed." Rolling her eyes, she picked up a magazine near by and thumbed through it. "Oh Christina, Izzie, and Alex are coming over."

"What?" She asked lifting her eyes from the magazine."

"Christina, Izzie, and Alex are coming over tonight." He repeated.

"Oh. Okay.' She shrugged.

--

Shutting the door behind him, he walked into the house. Burke sat on the couch going over some work.

"Burke." He nodded at his friend.

"Sloan." Burke replied without looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"School work. You should try it."

"Nah." Mark joked walking into the kitchen.

"Where'd you go after work?"

"What?"

"Where'd you go after work?"

"Out to dinner with Meredith."

"You're still hanging out with her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I mean… do you like her?"

"You mean like her like her?"

"Yeah. Are you falling for someone Sloan?"

"Hell no, Burke. You know me." He lied. "You know I don't do that shit."

"Then why the hell are you wining and dining her and shit?"

"Just working her up to it." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Burke rolled his eyes and went back to work as Mark slipped onto the back deck.

It wasn't long that he was standing there that the door on the deck next to his opened and shut. Glancing over, he noticed Meredith coming out onto the deck. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey." He called leaning his back against the railing. She stopped and look up as a matching smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey." She returned.

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling the umbrella down." She said gesturing the umbrella that shaded a table down by the pool. "It's supposed to rain."

"Hmm… What are your plans for tonight?"

"Some friends are coming over."

"Anyone I know."

"Doubtful."

"Sloan!" Burke yelled.

"I better go." He sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."


	17. Sleep At Your House?

**Nine Months later…**

There was only a month left until she and George were heading back home to Seattle for a month until they started their next semester at Dartmouth. She was dreading and looking forward to the visit home. Sure, it'd be great to see her parents seeing as she hadn't gotten the chance to fly back in ten months to see them. But right when her relationship with Mark was really going great, she'd be leaving for the other side of the country while he, Burke, and Derek went back to New York for a few weeks.

He leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom door watching her run around trying to gather everything she needed for the next few days into one bag.

"Why can't you do this in the morning?" He asked with on of his infamous smirks.

"Because we're leaving in the morning."

Since she was going to be leaving for Seattle, and he was leaving for New York, they were going on a weekend long trip to his family's cabin in Maine.

"We have time."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be done soon."

He pushed off the door and walked over to her. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her closer to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he gave her a slightly cocky smirk.

"Tomorrow." She mumbled before meeting his lips again. He lifted her up and laid her back on the bed pushing everything Meredith had set on it out of the way without breaking their lips apart.

--

She couldn't help but laugh at him as he hurried to get dress. His 'do it in the morning' strategy didn't quiet work as well as he planned. Sure, she was finished packing and her bag was sitting by her bedroom door. But he still had to get home and pack since they were planning on trying to get on the road by eleven that morning. Now, it was ten fifteen, and he was rushing.

He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth with the toothbrush she allowed him to leave there. She stood up and followed him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lied her head down on his back. Her fingers drew circles on his bare stomach.

"Why don't we ever spend the night at your house?" She asked. The question had been plaguing her mind for a while now. In the last nine months since they started dating, he spent most nights at her house but never once did she stay at his place.

He paused his brushing motions for a moment. She waited in silence as she continued to draw different shapes on his stomach. Finally, he spit the foam that formed in his mouth into the sink, washed his toothbrush, returned it to the holder and wiped his mouth. "I like your house."

"Me too, but we've never spent the night at your house." She pointed out.

He searched for an answer, because obviously he couldn't tell her the truth that his roommates didn't know of their dating, wouldn't approve of their dating, and that this would probably cause a massive fight with them. They thought he was still sleeping around with a new girl every night just like they were. "Derek and Burke have people coming and going all night." He shrugged turning to look at her. "Not very quiet."

She gave him a slightly suggestive smile as she wrapped his arms around his neck. "We're not very quiet either." He chuckled before bowing his head to kiss her. "Now hurry up, we've got to get going soon."

He kissed her once more. "I'll see you soon." She nodded as he slipped out of the bathroom. She walked back into her bedroom, grabbed her suitcase, and followed him down the stairs. He stopped by the door and kissed her once more.

"Bye." She smiled as he walked out.

After shutting the door, she headed into the kitchen. "Good morning, George."

"I'm thinking about moving out."

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to look at him. "What?!"

"I couldn't sleep." He groaned. It took as second before realization came and a blush worked its way onto her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said meekly as she walked to the fridge.

He sighed and went back to eating his Frosted Flakes. "You're leaving today?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Don't miss me too much, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm looking forward to you being away. Maybe I can sleep."

She glared at him and slapped his arm. "We don't have that much sex." She laughed.

"Yes you do."

"Shut up!"

--

"Where are you going?" Burke asked from the doorway of Mark's room. Derek, who had been walking by, stopped to look. Mark was standing over a duffle bag packing some clothes in it.

"Up to see a friend in Maine." He lied.

"When will you be back?" Derek asked.

"Sunday night."

"Are you driving?" Burke asked getting a nod in return. "Have fun with that."

"Burke and I are going to play some basketball with some guys at the park." Derek said.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah." Derek said. "See you around, Buddy."

He gave his friends a short wave before they walked downstairs and out the front door. After he finished packing, he zipped up the duffle back up and walked out.

It wasn't long that he was in the car waiting for Meredith to join him.


	18. Arriving In Maine

The car ride seemed much shorter than it really was. It was filled with their usually, playful back and forth banter. The radio was turned low as they talked about school, work, and plans for what they were going to do when they went home for a little while after the semester ended. They got up to Maine almost six hours after leaving Hanover. Mark turned down a long gravel road. Trees ran along each side of the narrow road. In a moment, the trees opened up to a big clearing. The trees boarded it all the way around yard ended three feet from shore of the lake in the backyard. The cabin was beautiful and cozy just like the type you see in the movies.

Mark quickly got out of the drivers seat and moved to the other side to help her out. She giggled as he took her hand. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on her lips. She giggled as his lips traveled down her neck, and his hands found her waist.

"You waist no time, do you?"

"The last six hours was enough time." He mumbled as he pulled her through the yard. His lips met hers again as her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back as he carried her onto the porch. He fumbled with the keys as she pulled at his shirt and belt. Her lips traveled along his jaw line which was making it all that much harder to get the door open. Finally, he got it open, and he stumbled inside.

She pulled back and glanced around. It was decorated simply. A few chairs and couches, a TV, and a coffee table sat in the beige living room. She didn't pay to much attention in the heat of the moment. He kicked the door shut and moved to the bedroom. Once around, she gave the room a quick go over. There was a bed, a rug, a desk, and two dressers were the only things that she really saw in the light green master bedroom. Before she could comment on the room, he had her pinned to the bed. Giggling, she pulled his shirt over his head. Mark gave her a small smile before returning his lips to hers.

--

"Cute." She smirked at him as she walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a tank top and panties.

"What?" He chuckled taking in her appearance. His eyes lingered over her chest for a second.

"You know, you cooking."

"I told you I don't cook."

"You're doing well." She giggled running her hand over his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his waist lying her head on his back.

"Thank you, but it's not my forte." He turned to face her. Dipping his neck, he kissed her lightly.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah." He got a couple plates and put some of the spaghetti on the plate. She had sat down at the table by the time he set the plate in front of her. "Dinner is served." He smirked at her and sat down. "It's good. Try it."

"Cocky are we?"

"You should be used to it by now."

"Never said I didn't expect it." She took a bite and smiled. "Very good, Mr. Sloan."

"Thank you." He smirked cockily and took a bite.

--

She stood on the short dock staring out on the moonlit lake.

"Hey." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and set his head on her shoulder.

"Hey." She replied with a small smile playing her lips.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking. It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah." He looked at her. "Just like you."

"It's amazing." She turned to face him as she looped her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"How you can be corny and oh, so adorable at the same time."

He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."


	19. Surprise Evening

The next day they didn't get out of bed until nearly one o'clock

The next day they didn't get out of bed until nearly one o'clock. Then they spent nearly an hour in the shower before they got dressed and were ready to get some food. They drove to a small diner about twenty minutes away since the cabin was basically in the middle of nowhere. The waitress set them in front of a large window and took their drink order before scurrying off.

"What are we doing today?" Meredith asked intertwining their fingers on top of the table and played with his fingers.

"I like how it's been going so far." He gave her a dirty smirk. She just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Mark."

"So am I." He chuckled. "Well I have something special planned for tonight."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

She pouted giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Not going to work." She huffed and pretended to be angry as she pulled her hands apart and sat back in the booth. "Alright, alright." He grabbed her hand again. "I'll give you a hint."

"Okay."

"You'll love it."

Before she could protest the waitress came back and took their orders.

--

He had forced her to sit in the bedroom for an hour. _This_ was his big surprise? Sitting alone in a bed room? She sat against the headboard with her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for Mark to come in and apologize for making her wait in there for so long when nothing was on TV. Her phone started ringing. Letting out a huff, she hit the bed in frustration and reached for it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You sound less than please." George commented.

"I am mad. Mark locked me in the bedroom and there's nothing on TV!"

"Why did he lock you in the bedroom?"

"I don't know. He said he had a surprise then told me to stay here. And he'd get me when he was ready. That was an hour ago!" Letting out a sigh, she pinched her nose. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm sleeping well without all the noise."

She rolled her eyes at what he was implying. "If Mark keeps me locked in here any longer you won't have to worry about there being any noise."

George laughed. "Yeah right."

"Hey! I take offense to that." There was a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I'll call you later, George." She quickly snapped the phone shut and resumed her first position against the headboard. "Come in."

Mark walked in with a large smile on his face. She scowled back. "What?" He asked.

"You left me locked in here for an hour, Mark! That's what." She snapped.

Chuckling he walked over and leaned over to kiss her. She turned away so he kissed her cheek instead. "I'll make it up to you."

"Sure you will." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you." He took her hand and pulled her to the standing position. He quickly covered her eyes.

"Mark, do you really think it's in your best interest to cover my eyes?" She snapped.

"Just trust me, Babe." He chuckled. Sighing, she let him guide her out of the room and into another. After they stopped, he moved his hands away. Her face instantly softened into a small smile.

Two red candles on the candles were the only light that lit the room other than the moon light that came from windows. He pulled out one of the two chairs and gestured for her to sit. Smiling, she sat down and allowed him to push her in. He went to the counter and got two plates. In a second a big stake with a side of green beans and mash potatoes was set in front of her.

"It smells great, Mark."

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he sat down in the other chair. "Am I forgiven?"

She smiled and nodded.

--

The dinner went perfectly after the main course, he set a piece of chocolate cheesecake in front of her. Her favorite. Afterwards, he took the plate from in front of her and set them in the sink. Wordlessly, she intertwined their fingers and led him outside.

"What are we doing now?" He asked as she stopped in the middle of the grass.

"Sitting." She answered and plopped down in the grass. He sat beside her. Her head fell to his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her back. "Thank you for tonight, Mark."

"Your welcome."

They sat in silence finding there was no need for words. They just enjoyed being in each other's company. After about twenty minutes, Meredith abruptly stood. He looked at he confused as she pulled her shirt over her head. She shimmed out of her jeans and left them in a pile on top of her shirt.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she started walking towards the lake. He watched as she unclipped her bra and dropped it on the dock.

"Hell yeah." He hurried after her as he unbuttoned his shirt. By the time he reached her she was in nothing other than her panties and he had nothing on other than his boxers.

She smiled at him as she slipped her panties off and jumped into the water. He watched as she bobbed back up to the surface and pushed the hair out of her face. Slipping his boxers off, he followed in suite.


	20. Returing Home

She dropped the bag on the floor beside the door and sighed.

"Do we have to?" She asked as she turned to face Mark. He chuckled and gave her a charming smile and regretful nod. She huffed making a face of disgust as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to."

"I know." His fingers slipped into the back of her jeans as he lowered his lips to hers. Within an instant, their kissing became more feverish. Just as he was about to say 'screw it' and push her back into the bedroom, her phone went off. Sighing as she leaned her forehead against his, she parted their lips and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Good morning, Mer." Richard's voice came.

"Hey Dad." She gave Mark an apologetic smile. He gestured that he was taking the suitcases out, and she nodded in response. "How are you?"

"Good. George said you went up to Maine with some new boyfriend." He interrogated. "Who is he?"

"George cannot keep his mouth shut." She rolled her eyes. "He's my neighbor, and he is great. You have nothing to worry about."

"What's his name?"

"Mark." He sighed and she could tell he wasn't particularly happy about it. "Dad, seriously, you have nothing to worry about." She smiled to herself as she thought about Mark. "I have to go, Dad. I'll call you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up and walked out towards the car.

"Ready Babe?"

Nodding, she looped her arms around his neck. "Unless you want to stay here."

----

"I can't believe you made me come home." She pouted as she stared out the window as they pulled onto the street their houses were on.

He chuckled and intertwined their fingers together resting their hands on her leg. "When you get back from Seattle and I get back from New York we'll go somewhere again."

"Promise?" She asked as he stopped the car in front of her house.

"I promise." He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later." She pushed her door open just as he opened his. He helped her get her suitcase out and gave her a final kiss. She watched as he got in the car and pulled into his driveway. Giving him a small wave, she walked up the stairs to her house.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by four sets of eyes. "Hi guys." She smiled.

"She's actually glowing." Christina said in disgust. Rolling her eyes, she set her things down and plopped down on the couch between Alex and Izzie.

"I'm proud, George. You didn't trash the house." Meredith observed. "But we do have to talk." She glared at him.

"What did you do, O'Malley?" Alex laughed. George shrugged and stared expectantly at Meredith.

"You aren't keeping a secret if you run your mouth to my father." Meredith glared.

"What? I didn't… Oh, I didn't know you weren't telling you parents."

"You know damn well Dad gets overprotective easily."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything to accept or reject the apology.

_**--**_

_**Short update. I know. But don't worry, I'm skipping ahead on the next chapter.  
**_


	21. The Truth

There was only two days left until she'd return to Seattle, and he'd go back to New York. It was a nice enough day. He stood on his deck watch as Meredith lounged around pretending to busy herself while George raked up the leaves. He watched as George turned and yelled at her, but all that Meredith did was laugh as she pulled herself off the chair. Mark couldn't help but smile to himself taking a sip of his beer. She was different than other girls. She was smart, beautiful, and caring unlike the normal girls he slept with and kicked to the curb.

"Why haven't you done her yet?" Derek's voice came pulling him from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Meredith. Why haven't you slept with her yet?"

"I'm still trying to get her there."

"It's been over a month. Why even bother?"

"I don't know, man. She's hot." He looked at his friend. "I've almost got her."

"You aren't falling for her are you?" He asked jokingly with a light laugh.

"Not a chance." He laughed as Derek walked away. He looked back over into the yard beside him as he took a long sip of his beer. He knew he was, but by the same token, he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it.

--

"What are you doing here?" Burke asked as he opened the door.

"I'm here to see Mark." She pointed out the obvious.

"You mean you haven't slept together yet?" He mumbled not meaning for her to hear as they walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Meredith whirled around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Sorry. He's outback."

"No, did you just ask if I've slept with him?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh my god. That was amazing." Derek announced as he started down the stairs and through the living room. "One day between meeting and mind-blowing sex. I do believe that was too easy. She'll be out of here soon, then we can try to pick up…" He cut himself short when he noticed Meredith. "Um, hi."

Meredith stared at the two guys trying to make sense of what was going on.

"What is going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing." They both answered.

"No. Something is going on."

"It's not like you don't know." Derek said. "We have a reputation."

"A reputation." She repeated. "So you sleep with girls, and… Kick them to the curb?" Both guys stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

The sliding glass door opened and Mark walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Meredith moved away from him as her eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"What the hell was I to you? Who the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about?" His eyes traveled up to his roommates who were looking down at the ground.

"Just stay away from me, Mark."

"Mer?"

"Is this what I was to you?" She looked between him and Derek and Preston. "I don't want to be part of your little fucked up game." She started to walk towards the front door. Mark followed close behind.

"Meredith, it's not like that."

"Oh, yeah right. You sleep with girls and you throw them away, Mark. Don't try to tell me I was different."

"You are."

"People don't just change, Mark. I was just another girl, wasn't I?"

"You were never just another girl."

"Don't lie to me!" She screamed.

"Yes it started out that, but you were always different. I was never…"

"Just leave me alone." She threw the door opened.

"I love you, Meredith." He said in a pleading voice.

She stopped. "You love your game." With that, she walked out. He stared at the door for a second before angrily kicking the couch.

"God damn it!" He yelled before falling back on the couch. Leaning forward on his knees, he pressed his palms into his closed eyes.


	22. Stupid SOB

He banged on her door once again. He had been over three times that day, and every time, nobody answered. He knocked and knocked, but she didn't open the door. This time, the door did open, but his beautiful angel didn't stand in front of him. Instead a fuming George O'Malley stared at him.

"Get the hell away from here, Sloan." He growled.

"Where is she, O'Malley?" He asked looking around the living room only to find her not there.

"None of you damn business."

"Please, let me see her."

"Go to hell. You hurt her really badly."

I sighed mentally kicking myself. "I know, but please you have to believe me. I love her more than anything. She wasn't like that to mean."

"Get the hell off our porch, Sloan."

"Please, I beg you. You have to let me make this up to her."

"I have no sympathy towards you. Mer has been crying for four hours. She won't talk to us. She won't eat. You did this to her. You fucked up, not her. So like hell, I have to do anything for you."

"I love her."

"Goodbye, Sloan." He said before shutting the door in the other man's face.

--

Two days passed, and she never spoke to him even Derek and Burke had come over in attempt to convince her she wasn't like that to him. But she didn't listen. She had even come into work when he wasn't there and told Mitch that she quit. She hardly came out of the house and avoided anywhere and everywhere he could possible show up. She missed him a lot. She had trouble sleeping without him even. But she knew she was nothing but a piece of ass to him. He didn't respect her. And he sure as hell didn't love her.

At six in the morning, George and she headed out to the airport. They were heading back to Seattle just as they had planned. They'd stay the whole summer and return for the next semester of school. George had told Richard about Mark and what he had done, and he was fuming with anger. He had even asked Meredith if he could kill him, but she told him 'no.' In all truthfulness, regardless of how he felt towards her, she was in love with him, and it would take quite awhile to fall out of love with him.

The plane ride was long and boring. Meredith was uncharacteristically silent. George knew she was in pain but didn't say anything. When the plane landed, they got off and got their bags. Richard was waiting for them in the front of the airport.

Wordlessly, he pulled his stepdaughter into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Mer." He whispered.

Tears flowed from her eyes for the first time that day. "I love him, Dad."

"It'll be okay." He whispered again.

Eventually, she pulled herself together, and they got into the car. They dropped George off at the O'Malley's and headed home. Silence hung in the air. He didn't want to push her. And she simply didn't want to talk.

Her phone rang. The shrill cut through the thick silence. She looked at the caller id and sighed before stuffing it into her pocket. Richard looked at her as he pulled onto their street. "Him?" He asked. She just nodded. "Stupid son of a bitch."

_**--**_

_**Really short I know. I'm going to skip ahead for the next chapter, and I hate doing that mid-chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon!!**_


End file.
